


Tony Stark Is Not A Babysitter

by pssebe



Series: The Academic Decathlon Team and Stark Tower [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Iron Dad, JARVIS is still alive bc I want him to be, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, everyone lives in avengers tower bc i want them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssebe/pseuds/pssebe
Summary: There were two things that Tony loved the most in the world: Coffee, and his workshop.But when the coffee runs out, you gotta sacrifice the workshop for a minute or so. True, he could make coffee in there, but Dum-E would want to make it and he does it all wrong. Motor oil requires a finely tuned pallet, one that Tony hasn't accustomed himself to just quite yet. Instead, he has to trek to the common floor to go to the common kitchen where his uncommon-very-expensive espresso machine resides. Apparently, it was 'mean' of him to keep such an amazing espresso machine to himself and was stolen by the rest of the Avengers. Thieving superheroes, it was a problem. So, sue Tony for being in a rush to get back to his workshop and almost missing the random group of teenagers standing in the living room.Or, how Tony Stark meets Peter's Academic Decathlon team.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Academic Decathlon Team and Stark Tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578481
Comments: 28
Kudos: 819
Collections: The Adventures of Spiderling and Friends, ellie marvel fics - read, peter parker and his field trips





	Tony Stark Is Not A Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> hi, jarvis is alive and everyone is happy and lives in avengers tower bc i am sad and pls just accept this :))))))))))

There were two things that Tony loved the most in the world: Coffee, and his workshop.

But when the coffee runs out, you gotta sacrifice the workshop for a minute or so. True, he could make coffee in there, but Dum-E would want to make it and he does it all wrong. Motor oil requires a finely tuned pallet, one that Tony hasn't accustomed himself to just quite yet. Instead, he has to trek to the common floor to go to the common kitchen where his uncommon-very-expensive espresso machine resides. Apparently, it was 'mean' of him to keep such an amazing espresso machine to himself and was stolen by the rest of the Avengers. Thieving superheroes, it was a problem. So, sue Tony for being in a rush to get back to his workshop and almost missing the random group of teenagers standing in the living room.

“JARVIS, there’s children here. Why are there children here?” He asked, staring at the kids awkwardly hover around the couch. None of them tried to sit on it.

“I do believe they are in fact teenagers, sir,” the AI replied. One day, Tony thought, he's gonna decode that snark and donate him to a community college. Have fun directing lost students, pal.

The children, no _teenagers_ , looked up at the ceiling.

“He's not actually in the roof,” Tony said. “Common misconception, happens more than you think.”

They didn’t reply. Awkward silence. Tony sniffed.

“So,” he tried. “Are you guys mine?”

There’s a loud bang from down the hall and Peter comes skidding into the room.

“Oh, Mr Stark!” he exclaimed. “So sorry, I’ll just be a minute,” and continued running into the next hallway.

He looked at the teens and they stared back in silence. He was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Do you want anything to drink? Apple juice? I think I have apple juice? JARVIS, do we have apple juice?”

“No, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

They continue to look at Tony, rather anxiously. They knew they weren’t meant to be here, Tony knew they weren’t meant to be here, they knew Tony knew they weren’t meant to be here. Well, the least they could do was try and carry the conversation. They weren’t even making any attempts and now things were very awkward. Should he say something? He feels like he should say something?

“How do you know Peter,” he asks, just to fill the silence.

“Um, we’re his teammates, sir,” one kid says. Filipino looking, kinda familiar. Ted?

Did Peter start his own Superhero Club? He should talk to Peter about that, at least ask him to give him some warning beforehand. The kid basically mooches of Tony already (not that he cares, mind you), would it kill him to inform him about what’s going on? He just wanted some coffee and now he was practically babysitting.

Peter came running back into the room, arms full with files and notebooks. He was already heading the kids out of the door before Tony had a chance to stop him.

“Okay, this is everything. Thanks, Mr Stark. See ya, bye!”

Tony put out his arm and let Peter run into it.

“Yeah, no. Let’s try that again.”

Peter looked down to the floor, clearly embarrassed. He raised his eyes at Tony, _do I have to?_ Tony stared back, _I want answers._ Peter scuffed his shoe on the floor, y _ou’re embarrassing me._ Tony tilted his head, _I’m waiting._

“They're my Academic Decathlon team.” Peter sighed.

“And?” Tony prompted.

“What?”

“Why are they here?” He turned to address the team. “No offence, but it’s not every day that the magic school bus makes a pitstop in the Avengers living quarters.”

“I left my stuff here,” Peter rambled, “and the library is really close by so I thought I could just run and get it but then everyone wanted to come and started following and I don’t know how to say no. I’m serious, May wants me to see someone about that. Anyway, please don’t be mad I didn’t think you were home and I was only going to be a minute and I couldn’t leave them in the lobby because Pam is administrating and she hates kids and—“

“Peter, kid, slow down.” Tony interrupted. “It’s fine, I'm not mad.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Just please tell them to stop staring at me, it's giving me the creeps.” He turned and waved to the mob. “Hello, demon children.”

Unsurprisingly, no one spoke. Well, except one greasy looking kid.

“Do you know Peter Parker?” He said and Tony sighed. He turned back to Peter.

“Academic decathlon, you said?”

Ignoring a quiet “ _burn”_ from someone in the group, Tony decided that Peter could handle the rest and started to walk away—

“Well, this was fun,” he said. “Let’s try not to do it again. Peter, clean up your room— It’s disgusting. You should show your nerd friends and go searching for new bacterial species.”

—and into Steve Rogers.

“Hey, Tony!” Steve said. “I was just looking for you. Do you—?” He stopped as he noticed the hovering teenagers, looking very unsure of the situation. He turned to Tony for an answer, but Tony just gestured towards Peter. Peter blinked. Steve looked back at Tony.

“Are they yours?” Steve questioned.

“Are you Captain America?” Greasy asked.

_God_ , Tony thought.

“Alright!” Tony clapped. “Meet and greet is over. Peter, get moving. Take your friends with you. Goodbye, thanks for stopping, next tour is two o’clock.”

Peter rolled his eyes but started hustling the group towards the elevator. A few of the kids awkwardly waved, but they mostly just started whispering to each other. They were a weird lot, but it’s not every day you meet a couple Avengers. The doors _dinged_ and they all herded in.

“Bye, Mr Stark. Bye Steve.” Peter called.

“Keep safe, Kid,” Steve replied.

“Make sure you home in time for dinner,” Tony said. “Bruce is cooking, you don’t want to miss it.”

The doors closed and Tony let out a sigh. Steve looked like he was going to say something, but just Tony grabbed his coffee (which was cold) and made his way back to his workshop. As he walked away, he could hear Thor coming into the kitchen.

“Anthony!” Thor bellowed after him. “You did not inform me of the presence of your kin! This is most grand!”

He downed the coffee and wished it was something stronger.

* * *

“What the fuck, Peter,” Flash said as they exited the building. “What the _fuck_.”

Michelle slapped him on the back of his head. “He tried telling you. You chose to ignore it.”

“I didn’t know he was telling the truth! Penis is always lying about something!”

Peter sighed. Cindy turned towards him.

“Is the Hulk really making you dinner?” She asked. Everyone else started asking him questions too. He was pretty sure Charles asked if Tony was his dad.

_Next time_ , Peter thought to himself, _I’ll just borrow someone else books._

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know in the comments! it'll be very much appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
